Why?
by Evanescences Angel
Summary: :StarKid: I was born great as the Shinigami's son, stronger than the other students in Shibusen, and more perfect. Right? And he, that annoying boy, wasn't born perfect! Not even symmetrical! But then why I am …


_**A/N:**_ When I began to like Star and Kid couple, and after I got a review from a StarxKid lover, I thought what the heck? Why not make one myself? But it turned out to be extremely harder than I thought. So if Kid is a little OOC don't kill me! Gah!

**Pairing: Black Star X Death the Kid **(Yaoi) –giggles- this is **STAR**Kid _**not**_ **KID**Star.

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing so stop frickin asking! **_

_**Summary:**_ First attempt at StarxKid so don't hurt me! – I was born great as the Shinigami's son, stronger than the other students in Shibusen, and more perfect. Right? And he, that annoying boy, wasn't born perfect! Not even symmetrical! But then why I am …

* * *

_**Why?**_

_By Evanescences Angel_

"_**Your love makes me forget what I have been**_

_**Your love makes me see who I really am**_

_**Your love makes me forget what I have been…"**_

_Barlow Girls, I need you to Love Me_

(Hate the song,love the lyrics)

* * *

-Kid's pov

_When I was born, I been alone._

"OH MY GAWH!! IT'S KID-KUN!! KYA!!"

I sighed, nothing out of the ordinary. Being chased by fangirls was tiring but I was use to it, though I was constantly annoyed by the fact that the number of girls chasing me was uneven. The thought itself ticked me off. I casually went around a corner and jumped on to a rooftop as the horde of uneven number of fangirls ran into the direction I would have been.

After I made sure they were gone, I jumped down and dusted myself off, my expression impassive and symmetrical. To tell the truth it took years to stay in that expression, not that anyone needed to know that my face needed work for it to be symmetrical.

_Then you guys appeared._

"Kid-kun, this is annoying. It's kinda awkward being chased by girls all the time!" Liz, as always, complained but that was the way she was. And I respected her for her usually bright behavior. I glanced towards Patty who was laughing childishly as she always did, bubbly. I still remember meeting them, how they act now and then, and still bright personalities. I wonder what my life would be like if I haven't met them, I was always a negative person.

Retorting, I said, "I can't stop them. They have there own free will."

_And after not being alone anymore, more appeared. Especially him. _

"HEY YOU!! KID!" I didn't even need to turn to see who it was. I groaned a little, knowing what was next, "I'M SICK OF YOU GETTING THE SPOT LIGHT!! I'm the star! There can't be no other man greater than me-!"

I glance at the boy who jumped out from above, ranting on and on with his arrogant behavior. I really felt sorry for Tsubaki. His hair bright blue hair was spiky in the shape of a crook star, which annoyed me beyond all belief, though I was glad that he at least wore symmetrical clothes. I tuned out of his rant and secretly glared at that star tattoo on his right arm. Damn it to hell! I hated it because he didn't have one on his left!

_Him… that unsymmetrical idiot._

"Hey, are you even listening to me!?" Black Star shouted undignified, pointing at my face. I stare at him blankly,

"Actually, I'm not. If you want to fight me, do it tomorrow, I'm not in the mood." As I said this I saw his expression deflate immediately to one of shock, anger, disappointment and… hurt. A sudden emotion came to my heart in the instant I saw it, but it disappeared when he turned to just one of cockiness and arrogance,

"You're just trying to pretend you're a bigger man than me by downing me! I'm going to be a man bigger than God so-!" Again, I didn't listen. That nearly heart wrenching pain still shocked me from inside, though I didn't show it in my face. Then suddenly someone bumped into me, a mechanic, and then- then it happened.

Grease got on my suit. Only on the right side.

"MY JACKET ISN'T SYMMETRICAL!!"

And then I went into a fit because of my metal illness as Liz sighed, Patty laughed uncontrollably, and you staring at me with a blank look.

…_**StarKidStarKidStarKidStarKidStarKidStarKidStarKid…**_

_You, an idiot, which I think of at night._

I stared at my symmetrical ceiling unable to sleep, it was night. It was my favorite time of day, I practically love it because it mirrors my mood. But today, I felt especially… dark. My eyes had already adjust to the darkness as my thoughtful yellow eyes staring straightly above, both of my arms resting on my forehead, wearing my black skull yet symmetrical nightclothes.

This is the time for sleep, and the people dream their dreams. But… I couldn't sleep, that uneven crook grin of his in my mind, haunting me. I wanted to fix it but then again he wouldn't be him.

"Damn."

How…? How can someone be so…

He wasn't born great, though he now tries to be great, greater than any other man. He wasn't even born symmetrical with that damn tattoo! I growled as I rolled over, mentally glaring at it. Of course I knew what the star tattoo meant, that he was from the Star Clan, a group of assassinates that would do anything for money. But Black Star wasn't like that…

"He would never hurt someone for money…" I felt an emotion of sadness and sympathy in me for him as I defend him to myself. The thought of him being unsymmetrical flew out of my head for a minute. He was born alone too, but without the constant care from people he who didn't even know. I was born surround and love by people I didn't know, and any children my age wouldn't be friends with me because they were intimidated by me. So I grew up alone, but being raised alone was something different… a different pain than mine. I had Chichiue, while he had no family. The person who gave the order to wipe out the Star Clan was probably my father. Yet he had no grudge against Shibusen… or me. But he was still alone, no friends or family. Just alone. A different pain than a spoiled child like me.

Arrogant and Sad yet-

I curled up into a ball, remembering bad memories of trying to be perfect all the time to be respected more and to be acknowledge. It grew to a point of time where anything not perfect was sickening to me. I remembered how angry I was with him when we first met, him shouting on one of the schools points breaking the tip and sending me into an instant fit of rage. But he was trying to prove himself too. Like me.

He was strong when he wanted to, I remember watching him fight Sid with Maaka, how serious he got. Calm, composed, deadly, and silent… So unlike him. It made me shiver a bit at his expression, and inwardly made me surprise with my reaction. I sat up placing my hand on my forehead, running my fingers through my hair in confusion.

So…

"Why am I thinking about this…? About him no less." I said aloud in a soft mutter, glaring at my symmetrical black sheets. "I need to sleep, we're going on a mission tomorrow I don't want to be tired."

Sighing, I fall back on my back and shutting my eyes and sleep finally came to me, with him still on my mind.

_Perfect._

If I would have looked in my window that night, I would have seen a shadow of a person with blue hair watching at me.

…_**StarKidStarKidStarKidStarKidStarKidStarKidStarKid…**_

Why do I care?

"Damn it!" Black Star shouted after being thrown to the ground from an attack from a kishin, it was actually a strong one that I was even wary of. On guard, I held Liz and Patty in my hand evenly. I tried to form a plan in my head but Black Star kept charging at it with Tsubaki in chain scythe form. Growling, Star threw Tsubaki's chain around its huge arm causing immobility, and used the other part of the scythe to strike it.

I saw that it hit the kishin but my eye widened as Black Star let his guard down to much as it roared and punched Star to the ground with it's free hand. I growled and jumped in front of the fallen Star as the kishin tried to attack again,

_He was an idiot and unworthy of my time._

"Die." I shot rapidly at the kishin as it roared in pain as I didn't stop until it had completely vanished and nothing as left but his evil soul. Knowing that it had ended I let my guard down and let the soul go to Tsubaki as Star looked at me in questioning and a bit of anger,

"You killed it. Patty or Liz should have it." He looked towards the ground as he said that, he voice bitter,

I gave a slight smile, "Then one of them would have more than the other. That wouldn't be symmetrical. Plus you're the one that got it off guard enough for me to take care of it."

_Yet… he wasn't._

Still seeing him angered from what happened, I sighed and held out my hand to him. He glanced at it surprised, "Wha-?"

"If you're going to be a man bigger than god, you need to learn how to get up after a defeat. Don't get discourage so easily, you're strong." I muttered the last part a bit embarrassed,

_You make me feel weird._

But you grinned again causing me to grin a little myself and flutters come to my stomach. You took my hand, and I helped you back to your feet and as I did, I realized that I wanted to always get him back up to his feet. I inwardly slapped myself for the thought, as I felt foolish. Hesitantly I let my hand go, as Liz, Patty and Tsubaki turned from their weapon form to there human. They smiled as they thanked each other,

"Thanks, Kid. You're not really bad yourself! Though not as good as me!" You said grinning putting your hands behind your head.

"That's what you think." I said rolling my eyes and walking back to Shibusen, though I felt myself blush at the compliment. I was glad it was to dark to be noticed.

…_In a good way._

Or at least I thought if I had turned around I would have saw you smile.

_I think._

…_**StarKidStarKidStarKidStarKidStarKidStarKidStarKid…**_

In that moment…

I was crying, I didn't care who saw or who cared. It wasn't fair, why didn't I… It's because of my selfish that cause this, if I moved in time things would be different. They got hurt because of me, because I let my guard down. Liz and Patty… if I had moved out of the way when that witch, Medusa, had attacked they wouldn't have-

She was after me; the Shinigami's son and she didn't care if they got hurt in the process. That heartless bitch. I want to shot her down but… my weapons nearly died trying to. If I hadn't exist they would never be here. This cruel place, Stein performing emergency operation on there injuries that was so close to there heart. If I hadn't existed…

"Kid."

I finally realize why…

I looked up with tears still running down my face and I saw you standing over me. I was on the floor against the wall, sitting down with my knees to my chest not making a sound while I cried. Your expression was sincere and hesitant but it made me understood that you wanted to help me but didn't know how. I didn't expect you to come, you an idiot that was unsymmetrical, who I constantly critize when you behavior so arrogant.

Yet you came to help me.

"H-Hai?" I stuttered, inwardly cursing myself for doing so, I tried to wipe my tears away even if I knew he already saw them.

…_Why I…_

"Don't cry. It… makes me…" He trailed off lost for words, he looked nervous and a bit scared. Looking at me determinately, he slowly spread his arms. Like had done with Tsubaki that day but the way he was looking at me was completely different. Your glaze intense, tender, and soft. My eyes widened at the action, I never been hugged by someone other than Chichiue, Liz and Patty and it still felt awkward with them. When the names appeared in my head, I felt tears come again and the unbearable pain in my chest.

An emotion that had been inside me came and I didn't know what I did until I did it. I was in his arms my head against his neck, crying unashamedly. His arms felt warm and his body felt hotter, as he rested his head on top of mine.

…_I am…_

"Please don't cry Kid. They will be fine. Everything will be fine so don't worry. Don't cry, it makes me… sad." The words cause me to froze as I shifted my eyes to his in shock. I caused him pain; he was in pain because of me. And he came to me. To help me.

"Thank you… Black Star. But I think I'll stay like this for a while." I didn't know why I had said that but it felt right to say. I didn't felt like crying anymore as tear streaks were still on my face, thankfully symmetrical, as I rested against him. I felt tired and listening to his heartbeat was like listening to a lullaby. My eyes drooped as I began to fall unconscious in his arms. I heard him laugh a little as he set me down on a bench but not letting go of the hug.

I heard him one last time before darkness came to me. It was barely even a whisper, like he mouth it out but I heard it.

"I love you, Kid."

…_In love with him…_

**Owari****  
(Or TBC, depends.)**

* * *

**A/N: To tell the truth the story felt a bit pointless to me, but I continued to write the damn thing. So flames are accept as usual. Though I love the last scene, I think it was best of all the other ones. **

**OH, my Maaka and Soul one shots are kinda being revised by me and won't be posted for a while. Plus I gotta finish my suck-ish One Piece story (no one reviews, Grrr…) and working on my story Faint Death with my CO-writer, AND being a CO-writer to the awesome story Stronger than Ever: Angels and Demons with my friend Shelly-chan. **

**I got a long list to do so I'll be outta the Soul Eater section for a while. (. Sad I know. Well, I gtg, reviews are helpful. Leave a comment. **


End file.
